


Day 152

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [152]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 152

Feja answered Rhtigan’s summons with quite a bit of trepidation. It was possible he wanted another batch of poison made up, or some way to better combat the Darkspawn but she had a sinking feeling that it was about her taking outside contracts. The Carta were very insular at the best of times but Feja was also aware that the peace in the Kirkwall underground was kept by everyone staying in their own territory, both metaphorically and literally. 

Rhatigan did not look pleased when Feja arrived in his office. Still in the vain hope he just wanted more poison she stayed silent. Her boss was not the silent type. 

“I have heard things about you that I didn’t quite believe at first,” he said. “That you were making coin on the side, and not sharing with your family. You live a much nicer life then most in this city, so I thought at first that some duster was out there claiming Carta protection while they made inroads into the poisoners market.”

“I can explain,” Feja said, as calmly as she could. “There was an issue with your last order, my fault.” As angry as Feja was with Luka right now, she didn’t want her in Rhatigan’s sights. “I needed some extra coin for more ingredients but I didn’t want to trouble you over my mistake so I took out a loan. I’m not making any money on the side I swear, I’m just paying off my debt.”

Rhatigan looked thoughtful. At least as thoughtful as he ever did.

“There is a lot of change in this city right now,” he said. “And not the good kind. You would think a war between mages and temples would be good for business but instead neither side wants anything to do with us. I can’t have the Coterie or the other poisoners taking issue with our business right now. Even the templars are starting to ask questions. Apparently their leader was poisoned a while back. I believe your story but… shit. I’m going to have to expel you from the clan.”

“What?” Feja gasped. Between Varric and Tomwise she had been counting on the Carta’s protection. If she was expelled…

“You can keep the equipment that I got for you,” Rhatigan said, emphasizing the I heavily. “And you will continue to provide us with posing at cost, but you are now officially a freelancer.”

Feja walked home in a daze. The solid stone she had built her live on was crumbling around her. She had been so careful, how had words reached the Carta… Tomwise. That slimy elf she would see him dead for this. But first she would win their bet. And Luka… Luka’s carelessness had started this whole thing.

It was late when Luka got home from her work. Feja had spent most of the afternoon stewing in her anger.

“Pack your things,” Feja said, fighting down tears of rage.

“What?” Luka came suddenly alert. She was carless and lazy but not stupid. 

“This house is no longer Carta property,” Feja said. “You need to leave and find one that is.”

“Feja I don’t understand,” Luka said “I’m not leaving.” Grabbed her sister by the scruff of her neck and shoved hot towards her room. Soon to be her former room. 

“I have been exiled from the clan,” Feja snapped. Luka’s eyes went wide but she didn’t move to pack her things.

“I was exiled because of you,” Feja shouted, throwing a chair across the room. Luka dogged it easily enough. “Because of your carelessness I lost an entire order of poisons and I’m being cast out!”

“I have nowhere else to go?” Luka protested.

“What are you going to do here?” Feja demanded. “You have already proven you can’t be my assistant and I’m not paying for a freeloader.”

“Sister-” Luka began.

“We are sisters no longer,” Feja snarled. “Go live with Harra, the two of you spend so much time together you might as well, it will be a shorter trip to her bed.”

Luka flushed and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. Feja could hear her packing and, satisfied, went to her workshop. She had a lot of work to do if she was going to survive on her own.


End file.
